


Good Things Come in Big Packages...Don't They?

by Adsullatta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, School Life, situational anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that rejection letters are small, but that doesn't mean acceptance letters are any bigger.  (Or the time Rin was nervous about getting into university.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Big Packages...Don't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the lame title! I utterly fail at titles. This is my first foray into the Ao no Exorcist world, but I hope it won't be my last!
> 
> This little thing was created for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/) on LJ. The challenge was to write a fic that included the following words: package, pebble, roof, schedule, university.
> 
> This is what I came up with :)

Rin dropped down to perch in his usual spot at the edge of the roof just below the academy bell-tower. His scuffling feet had loosened a mini-avalanche of tiny pebbles, and he watched as they continued to slip from the peak of the roof, down over the edge next to him in a hazy drizzle of dusty debris. He always wondered _why_ there were pebbles on the roof to begin with but had never come up with a plausible rationale for how the tiny rocks got up there in the first place.  


Shifting his gaze from the dust cloud in the air to the slim package in his hands, he turned the envelope over and once again eyed the return address with trepidation. 

True Cross University  
2600 Mission St.  
Santa Cruz, CA 95060  
USA

The size of the package didn’t really lessen the anxiety creeping into his chest. Because while everyone knew that rejection letters were small, it didn’t necessarily stand to reason that _this_ was an acceptance. He could feel some kind of brochure or pamphlet inside the large envelope, so maybe this was just another information packet and not his prayed-for acceptance to the school. After all, what were the chances of them taking _him_ anyway? Sure his grades had improved tremendously since that disastrous first semester of his freshman year, but still, he certainly wasn’t on par with students like his brother or Suguro or Miwa. Hell, even Shiemi had better grades than he did.  


Still…he had some hope of getting in considering he’d managed to earn a Meister in both Knight and Tamer during his time at Japan’s True Cross Academy. He’d managed to improve his scholastic performance beyond anyone’s expectations, and he’d also been assured of Sir Pheles’ personal recommendation, and that _had_ to count for something…right?  


Rin’s dream was to someday become Paladin, like his father. But before that, he had another goal, a goal known only to Yukio, Shura and the academy’s director, Sir Pheles. Rin was aiming to earn a Meister in all five Classes, again, just like his father. With two already under his belt, he was currently studying to earn Doctor and Dragoon (much to Yukio's skepticism), and the Order’s university in America would be a real boon to his education. Their School of Mashō Medica and Demon Pharmacology was one of the best in the world, but that also made his acceptance all the more unlikely.  


Though Rin had many failings, cowardice had never been one of them. Mentally bracing himself, he slid one sharp nail under the flap of the large mailer, took a deep breath, and slashed it open. Reaching in, he grasped the slim sheaf of papers inside and slid them out. A smaller card fell from between the pages and landed on his lap. Glancing down he saw the word “SCHEDULE” in bold letters and nearly hyperventilated with joy when he read the list of instructions printed on the stiff little paper…instructions for selecting _his schedule of courses!_ This was it!  


He. Was. In.


End file.
